


A Little Bit Of Light

by ItsATwinLife



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: #dearevanhansen, #evanandzoe, #mentalhealth #mentalhealthawareness, Anxiety, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinLife/pseuds/ItsATwinLife
Summary: Evan's anxiety is getting worse and he's starting to feel depressed over Connor's Suicide. Zoe is over working in an effort to forget about the bad memories of Connor and she needs someone to comfort her, specifically a boy with a cast and a blue polo shirt...





	A Little Bit Of Light

Evan lay on the bed, feet tucked up under him, his laptop resting atop his thighs. It was one of his worse days and he wasn't in the mood to think about something that he could base his letter on.   
Staring at the screen, Evan glanced at the screen, not taking in the sight and barely listening to the voice. The person talking was his friend - his only friend - Jared. Jared Kleinman.   
"So what do you think" Jared's voice echoed around the room, snapping him back to reality.   
"Eh y-y-yes that sounds f-f-fine" he stuttered, inwardly cursing how much he stuttered while saying such a simple sentence.  
Jared beamed up at him, the screen light somehow illuminating his face so it looked like it was carved out of light.   
"So, lunch time, two weeks, ask Zoe out!" Evan gaped at the screen, barely hearing Jared call a "goodbye, I'll call you back tomorrow". 

Just what had he said yes too?


End file.
